


Who's Your Daddy

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Thor (Stargate) has a sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of the Replicators in "New Order, part 2." Written December 2007.
Relationships: Jack O'Neill & Thor
Kudos: 5





	Who's Your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the defeat of the Replicators in "New Order, part 2." Written December 2007.

SG-1 had been beamed back aboard the _Daniel Jackson_. Sam had decided to rest for the brief journey back to Earth while the human Daniel Jackson went to spend some quality time with the Asgard database. Teal'c had wandered off with the weapon Jack had created, a covetous look in his eyes.

The bridge became the province of Jack and his buddy Thor. After half an hour or so discussing "the bugs," the conversation turned to more personal matters.

"O'Neill, I was monitoring your communications on the planet as well as your activities. You said something peculiar, something I have heard before but clearly do not understand the full meaning of. I was wondering if you could explain it to me," Thor asked.

"Sure, pal, shoot," Jack offered.

"What does 'who's your daddy?' mean?"

Jack blushed and stammered a response, "Uhm, well, when I said it, I meant who's the man, who's the big cheese, who's the one to bring you down."

Blinking several times, Thor considered this. "So, it was meant as an exclamation of your prowess and dominance as a warrior."

"Yeah, something like that. Ya know, Daniel could explain this a lot better than I can."

"Ah, I did speak to Daniel Jackson about it before he departed. He told me of another usage. He said the phrase has a connotation of sexual dominance that perhaps derives from the term sugar daddy."

Leave it to Daniel to bring something like that up to an alien, Jack thought. "Did he explain what a sugar daddy is?"

"Yes, a sugar daddy is one who provides luxury goods and occasionally protection or assistance in return for sexual favors."

Jack scratched his head. "That about covers it. What's your point here, Thor?"

"Who's your daddy, O'Neill?" Thor asked with as much of a come-hither intonation as his species was able. It wasn't much, but it still gave Jack the heebie-jeebies.

Daniel was so going to pay for this.


End file.
